Sailing is not just a leisure activity, but also a sport for the majority of its practitioners. For high-level sporting activity in the strict sense, there are of course many high-performance boats reserved for the elite. In fact, those boats are very expensive and thus, in principle, accessible only to very few people. In addition to these high-performance boats, there are not only sailboats which make it possible to gain experience in sailing techniques, but also to move about. Between these two categories there is an intermediate category where initiates can practice their leisure activity and also obtain satisfactory performances. They need to possess boats which provide relatively high performance, but unfortunately, the price that they must pay for such a boat is prohibitive, which means that most of them are unable to practice their favorite sport.